


Idk

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A thing





	Idk

A breeze whispered into the room through the single open window, curtains waving slightly as it passed. Gentle streams of light invaded the room, casting an ethereal light on it’s contents. 

A ceiling covered with mini stars, no longer glowing, each placed ever so carefully in swirling patterns. The carpet mimicked the ceiling, casting an expense of constellations about the ground. Books and papers haphazardly thrown across the desk were awakened, a few fluttering to the floor. 

In the distance the closing of a car door floated through the window, and the light grew slightly stronger. The alarm clock on the bed stand blinked the time, broadcasting just how early it happened to be. A soft groan filled the air as the bed shifted and the blankets were moved ever so slightly, revealing a mop of black hair, tilted towards a nest of blonde. 

The noirette's arms were circled around his companion, his soft breathing causing his companions hair to sway. A soft murmur from the blonde and the arms circled tighter, the noirette's head snuggling into his hair. As another breeze danced into the room, and the blankets were once again pulled over them both. 

The light filtering into the room growing ever brighter, the time on the alarm clocked changed. Another morning in South Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao


End file.
